Everyone's favorite speedster
by Dreamgirl32
Summary: I'll be writing different Wally one-shots and drabbles. Prompts being accepted. Up first, WALLY'S SUICIDE! I don't own Young Justice. If I did there'd be WAY more Wally. . . . . . I'm talking Wally-centric television. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_Sup people! Guess what? I'm ALIVE! Aw yeah who loves me? _

_*Cricket noises*_

_Aw, who asked ya? Anyway, I haven't written anything or uploaded a chapter of ANYTHING since the five-year gap came into play. I used to be pissed at the writers for doing that gap but when the hiatus hit I calmed down and started to see WHY they did it. And let's face, with all the hiasuses this showputts us through you really hve to epatient to be a fan._

_One of the biggest changes they did is that Wally is no longer Kid Flash which SUCKS because I am SUCH a HUGE Wally West Fangirl. And he has become my favorite character of the old team. (Seeing as Nightwing really hasn't proved himself to hold that same epic Robin energy and is frightening close to being Batman) Which is why I really hate how he kinda became Artemis's bitch over the gap. So I'm writin this as a way for me to vent and Fangirl at the same time. _

_Yeah, yeah I know this is getting to long of an AN but I'm almost don Kay? _

_Before you read this, I want you to know that it takes place in another 'simulation' type senerio. Members of the team inhaled Scarecrow gas and this is one particular person point of view. They also have some fake memories planted in there so . . . Yeah I'm just gonna shut up now_

* * *

"Let me through! Let me through! Let. Me. Through!" I yell in frustration as I push through the crowd.

Damnit! Why the hell did Central city have to be so damn far away from Gothom? It shouldn't have taken this long to get here. I finally break through the crowd to see what everyone's gathered to see. To see that it was true.

It was.

I am staring at the corpse of Wally West.

_'No_.' I thought to myself '_this isn't true, it can't be. This has to be some sick and twisted joke right? Right?' my head races as I try to find a logical explanation 'I inhaled Scarecrow gas. I'm having a nightmare. It's not Wally, just some kid that looks like him._

_And has his Student ID._

_And cell phone._

_And the same stupid reminder I scribbled on his hand telling him that we had a Mario Kart re-match soon._

But there he is. Slack at the neck, hanging by a rope, eyes closed.

I fell to my knees as the voices of objection in my head faded out. I punched the ground the frustration. The tears were already pricking my eyes and I didn't want to wipe them away. Just in case, somehow someway, he could still see me. I wanted him to know I cried.

I went over every inch of his face in my mind. His messy bright orange hair that could NEVER could manage to stay neat. His excilerent green eyes. His little upside-down freckles. (God, his freckles) his dimples. His smile. That made it hurt more. The fact that when you pictured him. He was smiling. Wally would always smile. He only frowned when he KNEW something REALLY bad was about to happen. He smiled when I'd beat him at sparring. He smiled when he tripped and sprained his ankle (His ANKEL for God's sake)

He smiled when we confronted him about being abused.

By now the tears were pouring down my face and I didn't give a damn who saw. My memories of Wally were whipping through my mind at a speed even he would be proud of. The time I found out Flash wasn't actually his dad. Our first mission together. The first time I saw the guy eat. (That one stood out a lot) All our pointless arguments. All our silly competitions and rivalries. The look on his face when . . .

Somewhere behind me, my damn ears just HAD to pick up a voice saying "Well, he shoulda. After he let that girl die."

I snapped my head in the direction of that voice. Who the hell said that? WHO THE HELL SAID THAT ABOUT WALLY!

That girl. That was where everything went south. We'd been trying to deal with a bank heisting where some civilians had been taken hostage. Kid Flash went inside to get the hostages out while I created a distraction but before he could get them all out, one of the robbers had slit her throught.

She'd only been fourteen.

Wally, of course had blamed himself. It had eaten at him and soon was effecting his performance on missions. Black Canary did her best to convince him it wasn't his fault. So did Flash. So did EVERYONE. And this was what we got for out efforts.

Wally's secret identity was exposed. Wally's struggle with depression. Wally's smile becoming less present.

Wally's Suicide.

I got up and made a bee line for that bastard who'd dares to say such a thing about Wally. About MY Wally!

"What did you say?" I ask immediately and straight out. It's phrases as a question, but sounds like an accusation.

The guy looks confused "Huh?"

"What did you just say? About him DESERVING IT!?"

The dude just shrugged. HE SHRUGGED! "Everyone who commits suicide deserves it. Because they're not strong enough. They're cowards."

I glare so hard at him it hurts my eyes and clench my jaw. Hard. And then I did something stupid, but somehow, right there and then, it made so much sense. I stood there and ground out "Elaborate."

He looked me right in the eye "To commit suicide is to send a silent message that your life isn't enough for you. And that your so called 'loved one's ' have failed."

I hit him. Hard.

He fell down onto the floor with a 'Crunch' that would've been satisfying in any other situation. Blood coming from his nostrils. People had to hold me back to keep me from attacking him more.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed historically at him "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!"

And then I just collapsed again. Sobbing. And not caring who saw.

'_Damn you Wallace._' I thought through my tears '_Why'd you have to do this? Why wasn't I enough for you to latch onto? How could you do this to us? To me! You're not a selfish person, Wally, you're not . . . . You're not . . . . You're not . . . . You're not '_

I didn't even realize I was speaking out loud until I was blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Please don't bite_ _my head off. I was grounded I swear! _

_I was planing on doing a Wally and Dick bro moment but was having trouble getting it started. So I did the default thing: Spitfire. Honestly I was hoping to avoid doing one of these for a bit becuase it's such an obvious option. But since this update took a month and was planning on a few days I didn't have time to argue with myself. _

_This time I'm not making any promises about when the next chapters coming out cause I'm in the play at my school and we're about to go into tech week. For those of you who are unfamiliar with how a play works, that basically means we're going to start with the lighting and costumes and crap and I'll be at school until 9 every day next week, performences on the weekend, and then time to just breath I can't promise anything soon. _

_Thanks or waiting and I'll shut up now._

* * *

'Okay, Artemis, just calm down.' I ordered myself. But for some reason this simple, friendly looking house was giving me shivers. Oh, who am I kidding. I know exactly why I'm so nervous.

It's Wally's house.

And I'm here to meet his parents.

'This is stupid. You can't be nervous. This was all your idea. You're not backing out now!'

Truth be told, I WANTED to meet Wally's parents for a while now. We'd been dating for almost a year now and he'd already met my mom, but every time I brought up the idea he just kept putting it off.

"Maybe some other time." had become a constant excuse, easily covered up by ending the conversation with a kiss or changing the topic.

Well, no longer! I decided to come over to his house and surprise him. Catch him off guard. But it will be fine. I'll be totally polite. I mean I actually put on a freaking DRESS to make a good impression. Wally won't have any right to complain. Right?

I took a still shaky breath and rang the doorbell again. What was taking so long? I mean this is Wally were talking about.

Just then the door opened, I put on a big grin for my boyfriend . . . Only for it to falter when I realize it's not him. It's an older woman about forty, this must be his mom. I quickly reassemble my smile "Hi, you must be Mrs. West. I'm Artemis. Wally's girl-"

"I'm sorry, nows not a good time." She cut me off.

It was now that I realized something odd about the woman. First, the door isn't opened all the way, just a crack for her to see my face. Second, she seemed to be crouching. Third, the look in here eyes. Everything was right in this lady's eyes. It was a look I new all too well. One of abuse and pain.

As though on cue, something shattered inside the house and Mrs. West grimmenced at the noise. What the hell was going on in there? I tried to peer inside the house but the small crack gave me only a glimpse at a house that had been made a mess off.

Then I heard the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh and what I could swear was Wally grunting in pain.

"I'm sorry, maybe you should come back another time." Mrs. West spat out before politely slamming the door in my face.

For a moment I just stood there, unable to decide what to do. All the pieces were there, but somehow I just couldn't make them for together. Wally's parents couldn't be abusing him. Could they?

I went to peer through the window but the curtains were drawn. Damn. I sneaked round back and found a small window in the back door. When I looked in my horrible suspicions were brought to reality. Wally was curled up on the floor with a man I had to assume was him father kicking him in the ribs over and over again.

I almost yelped in what shouldn't have been surprise, but was. All the pieces were there, plain as day, but my mind simply refused to go there. There was no way Wally was getting abused.

Was there?

I took a few deep breaths to come to my senses, peered back in the window and no longer saw the man. Just my boyfriend struggling to get on his feet and still doubled over in pain. He limped down the hall and I soon realized he was heading towards his room.

(SEVERAL IGNORED PLOT-HOLES LATER)

Wally POV

I winced as I entered my room. Stupid ribs. Well, at least it was out of his system now. Dad would be passed out and I'd speed heal up soon enough, then I wouldn't have to deal with this until he got drunk again.

So, like, until tomorrow night.

I went into my bedroom planning on just plopping on my bed and sleeping until God knows when. But that pleasant idea was cut short by a familiar blond beauty sitting on my bed.

Instinctively I straightened myself up, and suppressed the pain as best I could, normally, I'd fake a smile but Artemis's expression made it clear she wasn't in a joking mood.

"Artemis, how'd you get in here?"

"I climbed through the plot hole." she replied "It's a fanfic, so they're not hard to find." (That's just a shout out to all the Youtubers haters put there)

Then she fixed me in a hard look for a moment before avoiding my gaze entirely "I, uh, I tried to get in the back way. And I … well, I saw …" she trailed off

I slumped on my bed and pressed the back of my head to the wall. I knew exactly what she saw. I knew this day was coming eventually. The day where everyone found out what happened behind closed doors in my life. Arty'd never keep quiet and now I was stuck in what was sure to be a downward spirals of sympathetic looks and social services.

I guess the look on my face gave a way my thoughts because Arty just started a different thought process.

"How long? H-How long has this been going on?"

I frowned smally "Artemis, just go. I know what you're thinking."

"Then please tell me it's not like that!" she half snapped

I said nothing

She sat down on my bed with me but I avoided looking her in the eye. She didn't say anything for a while, and we just sat in the silence. The thought crossed my mind a few times of asking we to leave again, but I knew she wouldn't. She's a spitfire after all.

Then finally "Were you ever planning to say anything?"

"Not really." I answered immediately "I can handle things until I'm eighteen."

"So, you were just going to suffer in silence until you could run away again?" she posed. "How could you not have told me?"

"How am I SUPPOSE to tell you?" I got off my bed my ribs screaming in protest, I ignored them. "Hey, Arty, guess what? My dad got drunk last night and almost started beating on my Mom!"

"Wally…" I didn't let her finish

"Compared to what your family put you through . … I'm just not going to cry and freak out over this. I can Handel my own dad."

Artemis then got off my bed and pulled me into a hug "No, you can't." She whispered in my ear. I opened my mouth but she didn't even pause "Because I'm not going to let you get away with that."


End file.
